


Nightmares

by teal_bandit



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_bandit/pseuds/teal_bandit
Summary: Wanda is trapped in her brother's subconscious, where she witnesses some of the disturbing thoughts and feelings that go through his head when he's alone.





	Nightmares

Wanda didn’t know what had gone wrong with the spell; she only knew that what she was seeing now…. It was something she never wanted to imagine.  
She liked to think that she knew her brother like the back of her hand, but as she saw his projection wandering deeper into the wooded landscape of his own dream, she realized that might not be true.

“The fires have already started,” she heard her ten-year-old self say, “you’re too late.”  
Then, she saw them: Django and Marya– their parents. “Why,” they asked, “why didn’t you do something? You could have done more.”  
Wanda shook her head; they were still practically children when their parents had died--there was nothing they could have done.  
“Brother,” came a voice– her voice, though this version of her was about 17–“why did you bring us here? Don’t you see what nearly happened? Why did you leave me alone with him?!”   
She recalled the point in their lives just before they met their birth father; she had been assaulted by the man who had hired them. ‘That’s not right,’ she thought, 'I’m the one who took that job; Pietro didn’t want to go.’

Then she saw their father, Magneto. "You’ll never be able to save her. You’re weak–worthless.” She saw the contempt in his eyes; she never understood why he hated Pietro so.  
Then came his ex-wife and daughter. They accused him of being a horrible father and husband; that Crystal should have left him to die; that Luna was hurt because of him and would never forgive him.  
She saw a slightly older version of herself–about 25 years old– with blood covering her hands. “ You left me alone, Pietro,” the projection claimed, “you abandoned me and LOOK! See what I’ve done?! Our friends are dead because of me!!”

More and more accusations came– from her, telling him he was a horrible brother for manipulating her; from Fatale, Callisto, and Reaper, telling him he deserved to die for what he’d done to them after M Day; from their father telling him that he destroys everything he touches and that he was glad he had killed him; even from Synapse, blaming him for nearly getting her killed and from Dr. Voodoo stating that he should have left him dead in Chicago.

And, with every accusation, Wanda saw her brother shrink farther and farther into himself. She was at a loss. 'He can’t really believe all of this,’ she thought. But, she could see it in his eyes--in the way he hit his knees, shaking. He does believe it. Every word.

She saw the youngest version of herself walking up to Pietro, holding a long knife. She felt her heart sink. 'Oh, God.’

“ It will be better this way,” the child explained, handing the knife to her brother’s projection, “I promise.”

Pietro looked at the innocent Wanda and nodded, taking the knife from her. He inspected it for a moment before putting it to his throat. He drew in a sharp breath and made one swift motion across his neck.

Wanda shrieked as she saw the subconscious version of her brother slump to the ground, bleeding out. She sobbed; she knew this was simply one of her brother’s nightmares, but she couldn’t help but wonder why he never told her he felt like this. She wished she could hurry and reverse the spell and ask him, but for the time being, she was trapped in her brother’s subconscious mind, and it seemed as if another nightmare was starting.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to explore the concept of dreams for my faves. Also, do we know if the whole jumping-off-a-building-trying-to-kill-himself thing from Son of M was ever mentioned to Wanda and how she took that? I don't think it was, but I have another fic in the works where she does actually find out.


End file.
